Dangerously Attracted
by Punk Knut
Summary: She just turned up at his house, from nowhere. He doesn't know her name, or anything about her. All he knows is that she's the one from his dream. Does their relationship progress? And what does Draco have to do with her? [LMOC[DMSameOC]
1. Some Time

**Dangerously Attracted: Chapter One**

**Posted Originally: 9th Decemeber 2004**

**Chapter One: Some Time.

* * *

**

Shane stood at the driveway, adjusting the one of her boots. There was just something about knee-high boots that made them so incredibly uncomfortable to wear; she just wished she'd backed something other than thongs before leaving home.

After ceasing the intolerable rub of leather on her skin, her eyes traveled over the house at the end of the drive. And what a house. It was the house in her dream, the one He owned. He, being the man, the man with the long blonde hair and eyes of ice.

The oddest part of this journey had been the way she got there. She was walked, everyday. She didn't even choose a particular direction, she just walked. She'd been traveling for a week. A whole week!

Staying in inns and motels for the night, then on with her journey.

It's a strange thing, to have so much trust in your intuition. One day she just had a gut feeling that she'd search for him. She'd been dreaming of him for over a month, maybe even two months. Every night; the same dream. It just got clearer and clearer until she couldn't take it any longer. And her intuition led her. And now she's here, standing in front of the largest front gate she'd ever actually stood in front of.

The sun reflected off the gigantic 'M' which was sliced in two as the gate swung backwards the moment she stepped towards it, what the muggles would think of as automatic, but Shane knew was magic.

"Deep breaths," she told herself aloud, attempting to pluck up the courage to make herself walk up that driveway and knock on the front door.

And what was she going to do after that? What would she say to him?

'Er, excuse me, but I had a dream about you and well... here I am.' It just doesn't work that way.

"Okay, you're going to do this on the count of ten," Shane told herself.

"Ten, nine, and eight..."

She adjusted her bag nervously.

"...seven, six, five, four, three..." Still breathing in and out deeply.

"Two, One... Alright, I have to do this."

Slowly, still attempting to pluck up her courage fully, Shane began to walk up the drive, her eyes set on the front door. Explanations going through her head as she tried to find a perfect excuse for turning up at his house.

What would he say? She was only seventeen, in her dream he'd been a lot older than seventeen. But he was just so... perfect. Plus, she was a sucker for a man with ice-blue eyes.

Before she realized she was standing in front of the large wooden front door.

She blinked at the dragon-shaped door handle. She knocked on the door loudly.

There was no answer.

She knocked again: Still no answer.

She laid her hand on the handle and twisted, the door clicked and swung open. Shane gasped; she'd just opened his front door. This wasn't good.

The options of walking in and searching for someone or waiting for someone to find her standing there were having a major debate inside her skull. Eventually the first optioned seemed the most attractive, considering she wasn't the kind of person to sit and wait for something to happen.

Damning her adventurous nature, she stepped into the house.

Entering an enormous entrance hall, her mouth fell open. It was beautiful. A giant candle-filled chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, glossy white marble lay across the floor, and a dark-wooden staircase curved to the second level of the house directly opposite to the front door.

Shane couldn't believe this place, at that moment her doubtfulness was taken over by a slight panic as a pair of large door swung open and a tall blonde man entered the purely, white room.

Shane gasped again as she realized who it was; It was him, the man with the blue eyes.

The man was looking down at a book when he had entered, at the sound of her gasp he looked up. Shane froze as his eyes poured into her own. His skin paled and they both simply stared.

"I... I..." Shane stuttered, unable to tear her eyes away.

"I-It's you," the man whispered, taking a step towards her.

"You recognize me?" Shane asked hopefully.

"You're the girl... The one from my..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"Your..? Your dream?" Shane tried, her eyes almost pleading for it to be true.

The man paled further. "How did you know?"

A smile broke over Shane's face. "I had a dream too," Shane told him, still holding his eyes.

The door behind her closed, making her jump and look away. The sound of brooms approaching made the man's eyes widen further than they already were.

"Quick, this way," he told her, taking her hand and leading her from the entrance hall and up the beautiful staircase. They hurried down a slim, carpeted hallway and into what looked like a tiny study.

"This is my private study," he told her, leaning against his desk.

Shane leant against the closed door. "This- This has never happened to me before," She admitted, looking at the plush, red carpet.

"Same," he replied, gripping the book in his hand harder than would be required.

Shane sighed, knowing they had to get over this shyness stage.

"Okay, first things first. I'm Shane, and I have no clue who you are, except that I've been dreaming about you for the last two months or

so..." She paused, looking back up at him.

He looked positively shocked. Running a sleek paled hand through his bleach-blonde hair he replied, "Lucius, Lucius Malfoy."

Shane gasped and stepped backwards, banging into the door behind her.

"Y-You're Lucius Malfoy?" She mumbled her eyes wide.

Lucius nodded, "Er- Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Um- no," Shane gulped. What had she just gotten herself into? She knew who Lucius Malfoy was, and he didn't exactly have a good reputation. This couldn't be him, he looked so... pure. It wasn't possible, was it?

"So, Shane, how is it you got that name? I mean, it's kind of a boys' name, isn't it?"

A grin broke over Shane's face for the first time that day.

"My name isn't actually Shane. Shane's a nickname."

"And what might your actual name be?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Shane teased.

Lucius chuckled. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Shane told him, taking a step away from the door. He wasn't at all like how she had heard. Sure, he probably had a bad side too, but whose bad side didn't show once in a while. And who was she to go listening to rumors anyway?

Lucius suddenly went quiet; this was something that worried her. Did he suddenly think her too young for him? Sure she had no idea how old he was, but she didn't care. In her dream he was romantic and funny and sweet.

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked, dropping her bag on the ground and crossing to the desk, leaning against it also.

Lucius looked up at her, a troubled look on his face.

"I... We... I have a family," Lucius told her.

"I know," Shane said, standing to look around the study. "I've heard about you."

"You have?" Lucius asked, sounding slightly nervous.

Shane sent him a sweet smile, "Relax, I don't care about what you've done or anything. A dream as powerful as that, you can't seriously think I could resist it."

Lucius seemed to relax. Shane turned back to his shelves of books. He sure had a lot of books.

"You like to read, don't you?" She asked, running a cream-colored fingernail over a thick volume.

Lucius shrugged, "I guess."

"Do I make you nervous, don't I?" Shane teased, walking around the desk and stopping directly in front of him.

Sitting down, Lucius was slightly smaller than her. Shane watched him visibly gulp as she ran her index finger over his robed chest.

"Relax, I don't bite."

Lucius simply blinked. Shane could feel his heart beat quicken under her hand. Slowly, she bent her head down and softly brushed her lips against his.

Lucius' lips melted into hers as he began to wrap his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Shane rubbed her knees against his thigh as her tongue trailed Lucius' bottom lip, requesting admission.

Lucius suddenly pulled away.

"We... We can't do this."

"And why not?" Shane asked, twisting her fingers through his seductively.

"We just can't," Lucius told her firmly.

"Well if I want you, and it's plainly obvious that you want me, why can't we?"

Lucius looked into her mystic-blue eyes longingly. He slowly lifted a hand and traced it through her shoulder-length, scarlet locks.

"Look, I have a feeling our dreams were fairly the same. And..." She looked deep into his eyes. He, seriously, was hesitant. Maybe she should give him some time. He did have a wife and kid, after all. "If you need time, I s'pose, I can't exactly force you."

Lucius smiled gratefully. "But, where are you... you know, staying?"

Shane thought about this for a while. "There was an inn about..." She began before Lucius stopped her.

"You can't stay in an inn. Where do you live?"

"I don't exactly have a house anymore, there were... complications."

Lucius rubbed his chin, the classic sign of deep thinking.

"I have a guest house a few paddocks from the main house. You can stay there. But Narcissa and Draco can't find out about you. Ever."

Shane wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I won't let them find me."

Lucius looked back into her eyes, making Shane freeze temporarily.

How could anyone have eyes so transfixing?

Shane leant forward again and quickly pecked his lips. "This is weird for you too?"

"You have no idea."


	2. Almost Caught

**Dangerously Attracted: Chapter Two**

**Summary:** She's just turned up at his house, from the middle of nowhere. He, Lucius, doesn't know her name, where she's from, anything about her. All he knows is that she's the one from his dream. Does their relationship progress? And what does Draco have to do with her? ((LM—OC))

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter.**

**Warnings: OOC, sexual references.

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

_Shane wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I won't let them find me."_

_Lucius looked back into her eyes, making Shane freeze temporarily.  
How could anyone have eyes so transfixing?_

_Shane leant forward again and quickly pecked his lips. "This is weird for you too?"_

"_You have no idea."_

**Chapter Two: Almost Caught**

**--**

Shane fell backwards onto the mountain of pillows behind her, sighing as she body relaxed against the softness underneath her. And this was supposed to be her bed? She couldn't believe it.

She looked up at Lucius, grinning toothily. "I can't believe how beautiful this place is," she mumbled to him.

Lucius smiled, but he seemed edgy about something.

Shane sat up, looking at him, concerned. She took his hand in one of her own, caressing it with the other in a soothing motion.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I… I have to get back to the main house," he told her.

Shane smiled lop-sidedly, wasn't he just the sweetest guy?

"Oh, okay," she said, trying to hide her grin.

Lucius' forehead wrinkled slightly, he was worried about leaving her alone.

"I can stay if you need me, it's just..." he looked out the window and towards the house.

"Its fine," Shane said, standing up. "I'm a big girl."

"Do… Do you need anything?" Lucius asked, looking back at her.

"Food would be nice," she admitted, placing a hand over her midriff.

"I'll bring some soon," he told her, gazing at her a few second longer before turning and walking from the room. She heard a popping noise, which told her he had apparated back to the main house.

Sitting back down on the black-quilted bed, Shane pondered what she could until Lucius' return. Finally deciding to catch up on her reading, took her latest read from her bag, lying down on her stomach and commenced reading.

Lucius return, soon, as he had promised, carrying a large meal on an even large tray. Ushering Shane into the dining room, he seated her in front of the tray, and sat opposite her.

Shane stared down at the plate of food. Neatly-carved chicken breast, baked kumara ((A/N: _Maori potato from New Zealand, it's absolutely delicious_)), pumpkin, seasoned-chicken gravy, honeyed-carrots, snow peas, a variety of the usual vegetables and a side of sliced bread.

Looking up at Lucius, she simply blinked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried he'd done something wrong.

"I… I don't think I've ever eaten a meal this big before in my life," she admitted shyly.

Lucius looked shocked, "Never?"

Shane blushed, and shook her head. "I can try to eat all of it, but…" she looked down at it again.

She managed to devour half of the meal. Lucius waved his wand over the tray, making it disappear. The grandfather clock across the room suddenly struck eight. Shane jumped slightly; sudden noise had completely shattered the silence, shocking her.

She looked over at Lucius, unsure of what do to next. The chimes from the clock ceased and Lucius looked across at her, but quickly diverted his gaze to the table.

"Um…" Shane began, breaking the second silence. "I really feel like a good soak, do you think I could…?" she said, not actually needing to finish her sentence.

"Sure," Lucius said quickly, standing. "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

* * *

Shane slowly wrapped a towel around her naked body, pushing her clothes to the corner of the room. Leaning against the side of the bath, which was large enough to comfortable sit four people at the same time, she turned the 'hot' tap, watching the water pour onto the glazed ceramics.

There was a click behind her and the bathroom door swung open. Shane quickly swung around, her hand snatching up the wand next to the bath.

Pointing it at the door, her breath held, she waited for the intruder to enter.

Lucius' eyes widened as they lay on the wand in her hand.

"Er, I'm not going to attack," he said nervously.

Shane blushed, "Sorry, just a precaution."

"Why? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Not you," she said, putting her wand down and turning on the 'cold' tap.

"Who then?" Lucius asked, walking into the room and handing her one of his old shirt for her to sleep in; her clothes were in the process of being washed as she hadn't exactly had much of time to clean during her traveling.

"Never mind," Shane said, turning back to the water. "It's my problem, not yours."

"Your problems are mine," Lucius said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Shane pulled from his touch, "No!" she said, a little too fast and a lot louder than she had meant to. Lucius looked confused, and almost a little hurt. "I mean…" she began, trying to think of an explanation which didn't seem like she was lying. "It's just…" This wasn't working so far. "Look, I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Lucius asked, moving closer to her.

That was the question she'd been afraid he would ask.

"I can't tell you that either," she lied. She could tell him, she just didn't want to, which was going to become a bigger problem, she could tell.

* * *

The next morning, Lucius brought her enough food for the entire day, kissed her goodbye and promised to see her that night. Shane had a feeling that he was going to work, although she wasn't actually even sure what he did, which wasn't that odd, considering the circumstances.

She didn't see him for the rest of the day, as he had promised her. Basically, she spent most of the time cleaning the summer house. She knew Lucius had house-elves, but she couldn't think of any other thing to do. Plus, it was a force of habit; she used to clean for her father, before…

So she would clean, sleep and exercise, until Lucius would return. When he would see her they mainly talked, Shane knew Lucius was trying to get her to talk to her about what she had come to know as 'the forbidden topic.' She never mentioned it, only he did. He would slyly try to trick her and bring it up when she least expected it, making her be on her guard. Nothing in their actual relationship happened, until a week later.

Shane lay down on the soft fabric of her black-covered four-poster; she pulled her rich, scarlet curls into a messy bun and tugged Lucius' over-sized t-shirt over her waist, hiding the top of her creamy thighs.

Sighing deeply, she rested her head against a pillow and gazed out the

window towards the quarter-moon and clusters of stars.

A popping sound, near the entrance to the room, signaled Lucius' entrance. Shane continued to gaze out the large window, ignoring the man's arrival.

Lucius slowly walked to the bed, and lay down next to her, placing a hand onto her waist.

"'Evening, princess," he whispered in her ear.

Shane turned over to face him, unaware that he was actually so close to her body. Her eyes traveled up to look into his own, and she discovered the longing in his eyes. Was this the sign she had been waiting for? Was he ready? Did this mean he wanted her, just like she wanted him?

"How was your day?" she asked, propping her head on her hand.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "Even more tiring than home life, if you can believe that?"

Shane moved back from him slightly. "Tiring, am I?" she shot acidly.

"I didn't mean it that way," Lucius apologized quickly. "You know what I meant."

"Do I now?" she asked tartly, sitting up on the bed.

Lucius sighed, his body slumping wearily. "Shane, please don't be like this now."

Shane pulled her legs close to her chest, hugging them. "You know, if I'm too tiring for you, I can just leave."

"No, you can't go," Lucius said suddenly, sitting up next to her.

"Why not?" Shane asked, staring him in the eye. "You're married; I'm breaking up your family, even if they don't know it. You don't love me, I don't even know if I love you. We're just… we're in the wrong, Lucius."

"How do you know I don't love you?" Lucius asked, moving closer to her, placing an arm around her waist.

"Lucius, don't be stupid, I know you don't l…"

Shane's words were cut off when Lucius leant forward and pressed his lips against hers, moving his other hand over her bared thigh. Shane pressed her body towards his instinctively, her lips melting into the kiss. Unable to stop herself she allowed Lucius to lay her gently back down on the bed and to lower his body over her.

Lucius pressed his lips against her again, moving his body against hers. Shane reacted to his touch by moving her hands along his over robe, pulling it off his shoulders so it fell onto the edge of the bed. Lucius ran his hands along her legs and began to travel underneath his shirt, which covered Shane's body.

Shane figured that Lucius had been doing muggle-business today, as he was wearing muggle-trousers and a muggle-work shirt. She unbuckled his silver-buckled belt and pulled the ends of his white shirt from the confines of his black trousers, her hands rubbing his back slowly.

Lucius had begun to unbutton Shane's shirt when Shane suddenly stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him, all seriousness.

Lucius finally unbuttoned the last button and looked into her eyes, looking as serious as she had ever seen him.

"Would I be doing this if I wasn't?"

Shane pressed her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her.

"Are you not ready?" he asked, becoming worried of the true meaning of her sudden question.

Shane smiled at his kindness, wondering how people had gotten him so wrong.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she admitted to him, as she pulled him slightly closer.

Lucius' mouth pressed against her as a popping noise sounded near the entrance of summer house. Lucius lifted his head and Shane's hand snatched up her wand from the bedside table next to her. She looked directly at Lucius.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered.

Lucius' eyes were widening with every small thump which sounded through the house like a slowly beating drum.

"Father!"

The word echoed through the house and Lucius' eyes widened further.

"Shit," Lucius snapped, hurriedly getting off the bed and re-dressing and rushing from the room to divert his son.

* * *

_Ooooo… Draco was so close; do you think he should catch them? Isn't Lucius just such a bad boy._

Anyway, until next chapter...


	3. So Wrong

**Dangerously Attracted: Chapter Three **

**Summary: She's just turned up at his house, from the middle of nowhere. He, Lucius, doesn't know her name, where she's from, anything about her. All he knows is that she's the one from his dream. Does their relationship progress? And what does Draco have to do with her? ((LM—OC, DM-OC))**

**Disclaimer:** See Previous Chapter.

**Warnings:** OOC, sexual references.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Lucius' eyes were widening with every small thump which sounded through the house like a slowly beating drum.

"Father!"

The word echoed through the house and Lucius' eyes widened further.

"," Lucius snapped, hurriedly getting off the bed and re-dressing and rushing from the room to divert his son.

* * *

**Chapter Three: So Wrong.

* * *

**

Shane slowly, and quietly, slipped off the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets straight as she went. She needed to make it look like she hadn't been here, just in case Lucius' couldn't divert his son well enough; not that she doubted her manipulating skills, but she'd met Draco before.

She quickly placed what little belongings she owned into her bag, slipping into a muggle mini-skirt, which was lying on the floor. She didn't have must room for bulky clothes, so her wardrobe, now, consisted of easily-packed materials. And, of course, leaving home as quickly as she had to, she mainly grabbed what was at the top of drawer.

She edged out of the room and into the dark hallway; she could hear Lucius talking near the living room.

"Can I help you, Son?" he asked icily.

"Why are you in the Summer House, Father?" Draco's voice reached her, making her shiver in her knee-highs.

"I find it more relaxing down here," Lucius said casually. "Is that a problem for you?"

The sound of footsteps coming in her direction made her move around the corner and into the shadows of a nearby doorway. Draco appeared in the hallway, looking in the other direction; towards the room she had just been in.

The sight of him made her entire body shake. She hadn't seen him since they'd been at school together. He'd been in the year above her. Looking over him now, she noticed he hadn't changed, except for his hair. It wasn't gelled back as he had worn it during Hogwarts years; it hung loose on his scalp, making him, if possible, more attractive than he'd been.

Her breath caught in her throat as he took a step towards her, she could have sworn she'd heard his sniff the air. That was odd, but he stopped walking in her direction at that moment. His eyes traveled up the hallway, right towards where she was standing. She looked straight into his ice-blue eyes, exactly like his fathers.

She knew he couldn't see her, but just looking into those eyes made her shake worse than before.

Draco turned swiftly to face his father, who immediately changed his nervous expression to a meaningless scowl with the blink of an eye.

"Mother wants to know if you're hungry," Draco told him coldly, obviously aware of something gone wrong; unless they always spoke to each other in this manner, which she wouldn't put past Draco.

"Tell your mother that I can feed myself if I get hungry," Lucius answered, turning towards the living room again and disappearing from her view.

Draco shot one more glance up the hallway and disapparated from the Summer House.

Shane sighed and leant against the wall next to her, her heart racing a mile a minute. Seeing Draco wasn't something she'd intended to do after they'd left school. She thought he'd be gone from her life, and she didn't think she'd discover him to be the son of the man in her dreams. This was all so wrong.

She trailed her hand across her forehead and discovered she'd been sweating. Did Draco affect her that much?

The sound of soft footsteps reached her as Lucius entered the hallway, looking towards the room.

"Shane?" he called softly in no direction whatsoever.

"Here," She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He appeared in the doorway, his head tilted so he could look down on her. His eyes traveled over her slumped form and stopped on the sweaty forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping next to her, taking her hand.

"That was so close," she simply said, not answering his question. She wasn't okay, she was actually far from it; although she wasn't about to admit that to him, was she.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before lowering it again. "So," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Where were we?"

He lowered his mouth to hers, pressing it against her lips. Although this wasn't like one of their usual kisses, his body was too tense and the kiss seemed… different.

She pulled her lips away from his, looking towards the wall, instead on at his face.

"Lucius, I don't this we should do this right now," she said slowly.

"Why? Because of Draco?" he asked angrily.

"Not entirely," she admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" he snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" Shane asked, pushing him away. "This is what you've been doing to me for the last week."

"So, you're getting revenge or something?" Lucius' voice rose.

"Revenge? Lucius you're acting like a child. I just don't think we should do this right now. Why do you have such a problem with that?"

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Lucius roared.

"Don't tell me what to do? I'm not your child to boss around, Lucius!" Shane countered.

SLAP!

Shane fell against the wall, clutching her cheek. Slowly, her body slid down the wall as she stared, horrified, up at Lucius.

Lucius stared down at his hands; he seemed more horrified than Shane.

"Shane, I… I… I'm so sorry," he whispered as though it might hurt her more if he spoke too loudly. He leant down to touch the red mark on her face.

Shane moved away from his hand. "Don't touch me," she breathed, moving further away from him.

"Shane, I didn't mean to, it… it was an accident."

Shane got to her feet slowly, still keeping away from him. Lucius took a step towards her.

"Lucius, please, just keep away," Shane said quietly, pushing passed him as she rushed down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked as Shane turned into the living room.

"I can't stay here, Lucius," Shane told him, opening the front door.

Lucius caught up with her, grabbing her by the arm. Shane pulled her arm away from him. "Don't ever touch me again," she hissed, her arm swing through the air, colliding with the side of Lucius' face. Lucius stumbled sideways slightly, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, just don't go," he pleaded, running a hand over the side of his face, obviously checking for blood.

Shane looked over the fields of his property. Rain was starting to sprinkle over the thick, green grass. Sighing, she closed the door again, leaning against it.

Lucius stepped back from her, under her scowl, holding his hands up admitting defeat. "I'll go back to the house," he told her.

Shane nodded and motioned for him to go right ahead.

Lucius took the risk of leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Shane allowed him to go that, although her guard was up now.

She couldn't believe she'd let another man hit her, she'd made a vow to be independent and the one man she thought loved her had just hit her.

"I'm really sorry," Lucius said, looking down at his hands again. He really did look as sorry as he said he was.

"I… I don't know if I can trust you now," Shane told him, walking back to main guest room, leaving Lucius standing alone by the front door.

* * *

_Ooooo… Another shocking chapter. I didn't expect myself to write anything like that when I started writing the chapter. I guess you can't exactly tell what you can make up as you go along._

_Until next chapter._


	4. A Million Thoughts

**Dangerously Attracted: Chapter Four **

Summary: She's just turned up at his house, from the middle of nowhere. He, Lucius, doesn't know her name, where she's from, anything about her. All he knows is that she's the one from his dream. Does their relationship progress? And what does Draco have to do with her? ((LM—OC, DM-OC))

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter.

Warnings: OOC, sexual references.

* * *

Last Time:

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Lucius roared.

"Don't tell me what to do? I'm not your child to boss around, Lucius!" Shane countered.

SLAP!

Shane fell against the wall, clutching her cheek. Slowly, her body slid down the wall as she stared, horrified, up at Lucius.

Lucius stared down at his hands; he seemed more horrified than Shane.

Lucius took the risk of leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Shane allowed him to go that, although her guard was up now.

She couldn't believe she'd let another man hit her, she'd made a vow to be independent and the one man she thought loved her had just hit her.

"I'm really sorry," Lucius said, looking down at his hands again. He really did look as sorry as he said he was.

"I... I don't know if I can trust you now," Shane told him, walking back to main guest room, leaving Lucius standing alone by the front door.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Million Thoughts

* * *

**

Lucius sat in his desk, slowly scratching his quill across a tiny piece of parchment. Sighing deeply, he pinched the end of the tiny letter, holding it up in front of his face; slowly he read:

_Dearest Shane,_

_Please return, at least, one of my letters. It's been a week since I've seen your beautiful face, I feel worse than ever. I hope that one day you'll forgive me, I do love you. And I'll forever hate myself for hurting you._

_-Lucius._

He knew he should write something like _'Love Lucius,' _but he just couldn't bring himself to write it. He wasn't even sure if he truly loved Shane. Sure, he loved her, but true love; true love isn't something you can give to someone, it's someone they inherit. You may wish for them to truly love you, but you can't just give it to them, it has to be returned; it has to be taken.

Plus, Shane had already told him she wasn't even sure if she loved him the way he loved her. If she didn't love him, why was she still here? Why?

He also had to do something about Draco; the boy was getting too nosey. He had been so close to finding Shane that night. It was strange; he looked in the direction she was as though he knew she was there, as if he sensed her or something.

The boy knew too much.

* * *

Draco lay on his king-sized, four-poster, staring up into the black canopy. A million thoughts running through his mind at that moment, each as confusing and mind-aching as the next.

She had been there, he knew it. And with his father. He hadn't seen her in over a year. Why was she here? Now? Was she here for him? And with his father? What on Earth was going on? Why him? Why was she doing this? Didn't she realize this was going to bring up more problems than what it would solve?

It had been a week since he'd gone down to the Summer House searching for Father. He'd gone down there ever night for the last week. He would just disappear for hours at a time, not that this was a change, but if he was going to be home, couldn't at least try to spend a few hours with Mother?

Mother was the reason he'd gone down there, she'd been worried about him, and for all they knew the bastard was cheating on her. What an , how could he do this to her? She was the most graceful and beautiful woman in his life and he was just going to let that slip?

Sure, Father had been unfaithful before, it had taken all his, Draco's, strength to prevent his mother from finding out. Yeah, he'd enjoy Father having to suffer without Mother, but Mother wouldn't survive without Father, she needed him; she even loved him.

Now he had a decision to make, he knew she was down in the Summer House, she knew he knew, but did he have the courage to dig up that part of his past?

* * *

Shane leant back in her bath, sighing in the comfort. She didn't like to feel comfortable in this house, but she had to relax at one point, didn't she? 

At that moment a tiny owl fluttered through the open window, landing on the small table next to the bath. It held out its tiny pure, white leg for Shane to tie an even tinier letter off of.

Shane sighed, toweled her hands dry and untied the letter, already knowing who had sent it.

* * *

END CHAPTER…

OK, a short chapter, but this wasn't intended as an important chapter, just something to keep the tides flowing. The important stuff is yet to come, just relax. I'm promising now to update soon,

So until then...


	5. Little Details

**Dangerously Attracted: Chapter Five**

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to leave it where it is, kisses!

**Summary: See previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Chapter Five: Little Details.

* * *

**

Shane's eyes quickly skimmed the letter. It was mostly the same as all the others. He was persistent, she'd give him that. But she still couldn't see him. She didn't have the strength to see him at the moment. She needed a little more time. And he would have to grant it; just as she had for him.

She knew she should reply. She did owe him that much. This had to be like the hundredth letter he had sent to her. Maybe he did really care?

She left her bath, in search of a quill. Wrapping her towel around her as she reached the door, she carelessly exited the bathroom; leaving her wand behind.

She rummaged through a door in the bedroom, looking for a quill. The owl had followed her, somehow knowing she was doing to return the letter. Owls were seriously creepy these days.

She turned the tiny parchment over and began to scribble:

_Lucius,_

_I believe you're sorry, I truly do. But sorry can't change the past. I think I just need some more time. I believe I care about you too. But this is too hard for me right no. I need you to keep your distance. I'll let you know when I am ready._

_-Shane._

She tied the parchment back onto the owls leg and sent it on its way before turning and walking back to the bathroom. Just as she was about to slip her towel off and step into her bath again, she happened to glance at the tiny desk next to the bath. Her face froze as she noticed her wand wasn't there.

This was crazy, why wouldn't her wand be there? She put it there every time she went into the bath. It couldn't exactly get up and leave. She knew it was there, she knew she had put it there. Then why wasn't it there.

Suddenly the door behind her slammed shut.

"I always thought it was cute when you noticed the little details," a cold voice said behind her.

Shane froze, her breath caught in her throat. Her hand raised to her throat.

And then she began to turn.

* * *

I know, I know. This has to be the most shortest chapter ever. But I've been really busy, and I just wanna get it up. Plus, I love cliffies, as much as you guys don't. ;).


	6. Discovery

**Dangerously Attracted: Chapter Six**

**Summary:** She's just turned up at his house, from the middle of nowhere. He, Lucius, doesn't know her name, where she's from, anything about her. All he knows is that she's the one from his dream. Does their relationship progress? And what does Draco have to do with her? ((LM—OC))

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter.

Warnings: OOC, sexual references.

* * *

Chapter Six: Discovery

* * *

Slowly turning, her mind raced. How could she have been so stupid? And why was that voice so familiar? Her body fully turned and her eyes bulged.

Behind her stood, none other than, Draco; her wand twirling in his fingers.

"Draco?" she gasped, taking a step backwards, her hands gripping her towel to her chest.

Draco smirked, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Shane," Draco acknowledged her, and began to circle the room; making Shane move away from him, the look on his face was beginning to terrify her.

Draco walked around for a few moments before her turned fiercely towards her. "Why are you here?" He snapped, his finger raised at her.

"I... I..." Shane began, but Draco cut her off.

"Are you here just to destroy my family? I thought you were living back with your father? You can't be here, you can't!"

Shane noticed Draco seemed to be more stating this to himself than to her. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"Draco? Draco!" she said the latter a little louder to catch his attention away from his rambling. "I'm sorry, I... You weren't meant to know."

Draco shook her hand off his arm, though not before a glazed look came over his face; as though a fond memory had just come to mind. His eyes narrowed once more and he continued his advancing.

"You're here with my father, aren't you?"

Shane took a defensive step backwards, though her expression became angry, but they were both momentarily disturbed when a screech of a female voice filled the air. "Draconis Lucien Malfoy! What are you doing?"

Draco's eyes widened more than Shane had ever seen. "Mother," he whispered, before turning to look back at her. "She can't see you. Quick! Hide!"

Shane nodded and rushed to the cupboard at the other side of the room. Draco closed the door behind her just as Narcissa Malfoy entered the room.

"Draco, Darling. What are you doing in the Summer House? Where is your father?" Narcissa asked, her voice cold.

Draco leant against the cupboard casually. He shrugged, trying not to look worried. "I don't know, Mother."

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!"

"Sorry, Mother," Draco said, bowing his head He knew better than to get his mother angry.

Narcissa looked around the room. "Draco, why are you in the bathroom?"

Draco's mind raced for a reasonable answer. "Why else would I be in the bathroom?" he asked casually, his eyes turning to the toilet.

"Oh," Narcissa said, her eyes flicking to it. "Right. Well, if you see your damned father, tell him I want to speak with him."

"Yes, Mother," Draco answered before there was a loud popping noise and Narcissa apparated from the Summer House.

Draco sighed before turning around and flinging the cupboard doors open.

Shane looked up at him, her eyes worried.

Draco moved away and sat on the edge of the table next to the bath; his head in his hands.

"I knew I smelt you," he muttered.

"What?" Shane asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"I smelt you!" Draco said forcefully. "The day when I came to find Father. I smelt you. You were here. I just knew it. Shane, you can't be here."

"Draco, I... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out. I... I didn't even know he was your father, until..."

"Until when!" Draco asked, standing quickly. "You haven't... slept with him, have you?"

Shane's mouth fell open. "N-No."

Draco seemed to relax slightly. "But... do you... l-l... I can't even say it!"

"Yes, Draco. I love him, I... I think."

"What do you mean you think! Do you know what I've been through just knowing you were here!"

Shane looked at the ground, then snapped her head up, suddenly angry. "You? It's always been about you, Draco. What about me? You left me Draco, remember!"

Draco turned his back to her. "I had good reason."

"Good reason? Draco? I... I didn't kill her!"

"You didn't save her either!" Draco yelled, turning to her, angrier than ever.

"What could I have done, Draco? Tell what I could have done!"

Draco picked up the vase of flowers from the table and hurled them at the wall. Shane noticed how he had his father's temper.

"You should have told me! I would have saved her!"

"Would you have, Draco? Would you?"

Draco's eyes turned and bored into her own. "I... Y-Yes! She was my daughter!"

"She was mine too, Draco!" Shane screamed at him before storming to the door and throwing it open and walking out.

"That's right, walk away from it, Sharvani-Jane!"

" You, Draconis!"

Draco leant his head against the cream wall of the bathroom, cursing himself for how that had just gone.

'That was not meant to go that way,' Draco's mind told itself. "Shut up," Draco muttered to it, before going off to find Shane again.

_

* * *

_

_There you go, I finally gave her name away. I hadn't intended on doing it just yet. But there it is. And now I've made this chapter short too. Oh well, I guess this'll have to do again. I swear, next chapter will be longer. I promise._


End file.
